ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Dreadnot
Mira Dreadnot (Played by '''Omni) is a Clone Mage, a member of Fairy Tale, and a former member of Revenger Slaugh. Background The first few years of Mira’s life were fairly ordinary, living with her family in a lower-income area of Crocus. At age five, Mira discovered that she had a natural talent for Clone Magic; however, her parents, knowing that it was forbidden, encouraged her not to pursue it further and keep what she had already stumbled into hidden. After her parents were killed in a mugging when she was eight, however, Mira was left alone on the streets of the capitol and was forced to use her magic to survive; those she encountered usually simply assumed that her clone, Mio, was a more natural twin sister. This persisted for about a year or so until Gentleman Sol, the leader of the Dark Guild Merry Hall, discovered her and deduced the truth about her abilities. Unlike most Guilds, Merry Hall never retained a permanent membership; instead, Merry Hall served as a training program of sorts, taking in young children, training them to fight, steal, and, for the more promising students, use Magic, then selling their contracts to more powerful, adult Dark Guilds and mundane criminal organizations when they came of age, around age 16 or so. Aside from the Gentleman, all of Merry Hall’s members were—and continued to be—children, with the Gentleman serving as a kidsman and recruiter to Dark Guilds which lacked the time or inclination to do their own recruiting of young talent. After several incidents during her training—during which the Gentleman taught Mira Teleportation Magic and she further refined her ability to use Clone Magic—Mira’s contract was sold to Revenger Sluagh, a Dark Guild known for their willingness to murder anybody for anyone who would pay them, their tendency to charge less to kill wealthier individuals that poorer ones, the brutal way they would deal with anyone who attempted to cheat or betray them, their bizarre sense of honor, their tendency to mock their own clients, and their willingness to publicize and take credit for their murders, often taking pictures of their victims and widely distributing them. Mira completed her training with Revenger Sluagh and quickly became one of their most capable killers, usually assigned to target non-Mages, against whom her own Magic was most effective. This continued for several years, until Mira was assigned to assassinate a five-year-old girl who posed a threat to a client’s inheritance. Unwilling to complete the mission, Mira left Revenger Sluagh and, lying about her background and capabilities, joined Fairy Tail hoping that they would protect her from Revenger Sluagh’s retribution. Appearance Mira stands about 5'5, with black hair, worn short and practical, a peach complexion, dark blue-green eyes, and a far larger bust than she would honestly prefer, as it has an annoying tendency of getting in the way. She's extremely fit and toned, and while some might consider her quite attractive, Mira has no interest in romance or even sex, irrespective of the gender of the other potential participant. She typically wears practical but stylish clothing, cut in a more masculine style and tailored to fit her; this, combined with her short hair, gives her a very tomboyish look which only the prominence of her curves prevents from sliding into outright androgyny. Personality While whether or not her past—and to a lesser degree, present—actions classify her as genuinely evil are open to debate, it is an inescapable fact that Mira is, at best, a high-functioning psychopath. She has a severely impaired sense of moral judgement, generally only feels remorse when things don't go the way she expected them to (as opposed to when they do go as planned, with horrifying results), and feels virtually no empathy for anybody but her clones and whatever small group of people she has managed to grow close to. While Mira herself takes little to no pleasure in causing others pain, several of her clones do. Mira also has a strong sense of self-preservation, far stronger than her moral faculties; for example, she initially joined Fairy Tail not to do good, but because they offered her the greatest degree of protection from the enemies pursuing her. Mira is not, however, by any stretch inhuman, and she does possess a more vulnerable side. Mira has an incredible fear of abandonment and loneliness, which in turn causes her a great deal of anguish over her inability to connect with or understand most other people, as well as fear that others, if they knew what she was and what she had done, would shun her for being a monster. Without her clones as a source of constant companionship, it is likely the Mira would fall into a deep depression, possibly terminating in suicide. Strengths Mira is an incredibly capable Mage, with deep reserves of Magic Power, which she can further amplify with the use of her clones. She has used her basic teleportation spell, Direct Line, more than a million times since she first learned it nine years ago, and as a result has a deep intuitive understanding of personal teleportation, to the point that she may very well be the world's greatest living teleporter. She is also highly creative and strategically gifted, thinking of uses for her magic that few others would even consider. Finally, the use of her clones has allowed her to spend much more time practicing various skills than she should have been able to at her age, granting her the life experience and proficiency of a woman twice her age. Weaknesses Mira's greatest weakness is her lack of trust in others and her overreliance on her clones, who she trusts far more than she reasonably ought to. She is also, obviously, a wanted criminal of the worst sort, having a personal body count in the triple digits. Magic and Abilities Teleportation Magic Mira is a capable and fast teleporter, able to appear and disappear in a fraction of a second. She can generally teleport anywhere within the line of sight of one of her copies, or to any location she knows especially well or has made a point of memorizing for the short term; she cannot, however, teleport anywhere that is both unfamiliar and unseen. She instead covers long distances by “flashrunning,” teleporting to the farthest point she can see after every step, allowing her to move incredibly quickly, or simply teleporting to the nearest familiar site to her destination. She can transport an amount of matter equal to twice her own mass with her easily, but only if she’s touching it or something connected to it; more weight than that requires a significant increase in the Magic Power she puts into the spell. Mira's Teleportation spells are: * '''Direct Line: Mira's basic Teleportation spell, Direct Line allows Mira to disappear from any one place and instantly appear somewhere else. When she casts the spell, Mira must choose whether or not to conserve her own momentum or cancel it. Canceling her momentum results in a sudden burst of intense heat at the point where she appears as the energy of the momentum is transferred to another form * Fixed Point: A more advanced Teleportation spell, Fixed Point is essentially a repeated use of Direct Line several times every second, giving Mira the appearance of remaining in place hovering in the air even as she continues to fall. Mira can use this spell to effectively fly, and to build up momentum for use of in attacks; the constant motion also blurs her features slightly, and while she appears normal to other humans, this makes her unidentifiable to recording Lacrima, which have a higher image capture rate than human eyes. * Perfect Stop: With this spell, Mira performs a stationary teleport on an object she is touching, canceling its momentum and immediately stopping it in place. Doing this releases a burst of heat. * Infinite Lift: Mira uses Fixed Point and Perfect Stop simultaneously, constantly canceling the momentum an object should be gaining due to gravity and allowing her to lift it as though it was weightless; however, doing so releases an increasingly great deal of heat, and lifting anything heavier than twice her own mass requires a greater expenditure of Magic Power, severely limiting the duration for which she can use this spell. * Projection: Mira teleports rapidly between two different places, creating an image of herself in a place where she is spending almost no actual time in the same way a movie projector creates the illusion of a moving picture, minimizing her chances of being hit. However, if Mira speaks while using this spell, her voice has an odd buzzing quality, and using this spell is extremely disorienting. * Catastrophe Cross: This spell is, as yet, purely hypothetical, as if Mira had ever cast it, she or one of her clones would be dead. By intentionally teleporting herself or something she's holding inside of a solid object, Mira would cause two objects to attempt to occupy the same point in space, disrupting the atomic structures of both and immediately triggering a nuclear reaction, resulting in an explosion powerful enough to level a city. However, as this explosion would occur instantly upon Mira's arrival at her destination, she would have no way to teleport out, and the explosion would thus be guaranteed to kill her. Clone Magic Mira is a naturally gifted user of Clone Magic and can create four distinct copies of herself, each attuned to a specific emotional aspect. As these clones reflect different parts of Mira, each has a unique personality and characteristics; however, they all share memories and abilities with Mira and will work with her to accomplish her objectives, and are capable of coordinating with each other through the link they all share. Mira also uses her clones to practice and gain new skills at an incredible rate; with her clones, Mira literally has up to five times the amount of time to do things in a day. Not all of Mira’s clones came into being at once, but rather developed with her over the course of her lifetime. Because it is a form of Black Magic, Mira takes pains to keep her use of clones secret. Mira’s clones are: * Mio: Mio is the oldest of Mira’s clones, created when she was just five years old. Mio embodies innocence and childish wonder, and while she’ll still fight beside Mira and her other clones, she tends to be the most gentle and the most hesitant to do real harm, should she realized she’s doing anything wrong. * Lupa: '''Lupa is the second oldest of Mira’s clones and was created around the time Mira lost her parents. The embodiment of grief and loss, Lupa fights with little regard for her own safety, making her both deadlier and more vulnerable in combat. Aside from Haite, Lupa is the most dangerous of Mira’s clones. * '''Safere: Safere is the second youngest of Mira’s clones. Created during Mira’s time with Merry Hall, Safere is the embodiment of reactionary terror; as such, Safere prefers to avoid fair fights, drawn-out conflicts, or any situation that places her in real danger, instead seeking to eliminate enemies with trickery, speed, and overwhelming force. * Haite: '''The youngest of Mira’s clones, Haite arose during her time with Revenger Sluagh, approximately two years ago, and embodies bloodlust and rage. Haite is a ruthless, vicious killer who delights in slaughter and death and is easily the most dangerous of Mira’s clones. Mira's Clone spells are: * '''Clone Magic: Mio/Lupa/Safere/Haite: This is the basic spell Mira uses to summon her clones from inside of herself. When summoning a clone, Mira chooses how much of her current Magic Power to put into the clone; she loses this, along with a substantial amount of Magic Power which is used to create the clone's physical body. However, after the clone's initial creation, it requires no additional power to sustain from either Mira or the clone; the clone's body is just as real as an ordinary human's, and will maintain itself by the exact same biological mechanisms until that clone is dismissed. * Clone Magic: Despawn Mio/Lupa/Safere/Haite: '''This is the spell Mira uses to dismiss one of her clones. Upon Mira using this spell, the clone, wherever it might be, vanishes, and Mira regains all of the clone's Magic Power, both whatever remains of what she initially gave it when she summoned it and whatever the clone has managed to gain since. While this does not increase Mira's maximum capacity for Magic Power, she can use this phenomenon to quickly restore her own Magic Power to full by despawning a clone with full Magic Power. * '''Clone Telepathy: While not a spell exactly, Mira and her clones have the ability to communicate through a telepathic and empathic link, consuming only a minimal amount of Magic Power to instantly relay information to each other across any distance. * Recombination: '''Mira's most powerful evasive technique, Mira uses this spell to teleport herself and her clones in a random configuration with blinding speed, with various clones merging and splitting constantly, making it impossible to judge the number and position of Mira's copies, let alone hit them. * '''False Requip: '''Although not skilled in Requip Magic, Mira is able to replicate its effects with the combination of her Clone and Teleportation Magics well enough to convince others that she is. First, Mira releases one of her clones, which teleports to a distant warehouse stocked with weapons, armor, and magic items by Mira. The clone arms herself, then switches places with Mira by having each teleport to the other’s exactly location simultaneously. While the technique isn’t as fast as the power of a true Requip Mage, it still allows Mira to change her gear remarkably quickly and, due to the warehouse’s larger size, it also allows Mira access to a wider variety of weapons and items. The major downside is that Mira or one of her clones must physically teleport to the warehouse, allowing an enemy who knows her trick an opportunity to intercept her. Other Skills Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Mira is an accomplished martial artist, capable of defeating many opponents without even resorting to the use of magic or weapons. Master Weapon Specialist Mira is a skilled knife fighter and can also throw knives with deadly accuracy. She is also a trained sniper, with a farthest confirmed kill distance of approximately 1.2 miles. Miscellany Due to Mira's use of Clone Magic, she has had time to practice a number of other talents, including: * '''Burglary: Mira is capable of picking locks and dealing with a wide variety of advanced security systems. * Pickpocketing: Mira has a very light touch, and can lift things from a mark simply by brushing against them. * '''Torture: '''Mira trained in a variety of techniques for causing pain; her favorite is waterboarding. * '''Espionage: '''Mira has a good grounding in tradecraft and deception. * '''Juggling: '''Mira learned to juggle when Mio got bored once. * '''Acrobatics: '''Mira is a skilled acrobat, good enough to run across a tightrope as long as there isn't a breeze. * '''Art Criticism: '''Another relatively useless skill Mio picked up. Thanks, Mio. Trivia * Mira’s usual method of killing non-Mages is to teleport her opponent several hundred feet into the air and drop them before warping herself back to ground. Against Mages, who often have an annoying number of ways to survive such falls, Mira usually uses more mundane weapons, rapidly attacking from dozens of different angles until her opponent is hacked to pieces. * Mira is actually quite wealthy, with several million Jewel from jobs she completed as Revenger Six spread out across a number of false identities. * Because of her usual method of killing, Mira has been dubbed the Gravity Killer by the media. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Revenger Sluagh Category:Revenger